


A Lightsaber and Leatheris

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [23]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cody in Leather Pants, Cody takes shameless advantage of this fact, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Just enough plot to connect it to the rest of the series, M/M, Married Couple, Not How The Force Works but fun anyway, Obi-Wan's brain doesn't function well when Cody wears leather, Obi-Wan's lightsaber really likes Cody, Porn with Feelings, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Now that Obi-Wan was Home, they were safe to try something that Cody had wanted for a long time.Obi-Wan was not expecting Cody to add The Pants to the mix, but he was Not Complaining either.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	A Lightsaber and Leatheris

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline wise this is post [The Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001948), but before [Haat, ijaa, haa'it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325757/chapters/64106155).  
> That is important to note because of something Cody thinks about early on.
> 
> It makes reference to events from  
> [The Pants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001948)  
> [Care of a Lightsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503119)
> 
> Otherwise this was just an excuse to put Cody in leather again, have him grab Obi-Wan's lightsaber and Obi-Wan lose all ability to function as a result.
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing and enabling!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Cody had woken first that morning, waking his husband with a nice cup of tea a short time later. They sat side by side on their bed, Obi-Wan with his tea and Cody with his caf, drinking in companionable silence. The redhead got up to use the fresher, setting his teacup down on the table that ran along the one wall of their bedroom. As usual it was littered with pieces of flimsi and datapads. They _each_ had an office in their home and yet work inevitably migrated to their bedroom too. Cody’s eyes moved along the table and caught on Obi-Wan’s lightsaber, sparking the idea rapidly forming in the clone’s mind. 

He slipped out of bed and towards the table. They had a shared day off and Cody had _plans_ now. Obi-Wan’s enthusiastic response to the leatheris pants several weeks prior had reminded him of something else he had long wanted to try. He would never forget the way Obi-Wan had responded to him that first time he had cleaned the Jedi’s lightsaber. Feeling Obi-Wan come apart in his arms without him even actually _touching_ the redhead had been a breathtaking experience. He had asked if one day they could actually have sex while he touched Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. His beloved Jedi had agreed readily but warned they would need to be careful because it would be a pleasurable, but exhausting experience for him. Cody never wanted to risk it during the war. But now. _Now._ Obi-Wan was Home and they were safe. They could try it. If Cody pushed it a bit further by putting on The Pants first...well. Who could blame him? His Jedi was just so karking _responsive._

By the time his beloved exited the fresher looking more awake, but still wearing his sleep clothes, Cody had enacted the first part of his plan.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan said in surprise, eyes glued to the leatheris pants the clone was wearing. 

They were _all_ that Cody was wearing and he felt incredibly smug that Obi-Wan once again couldn’t form a proper, coherent thought at the sight of him in them. He stepped up to his husband, slipping an arm around his waist and cupping his face with his other hand. He brought their lips together in a surprisingly sweet kiss. 

“I take it you have a few suggestions for this morning, my darling?” Obi-Wan whispered against his beloved’s lips.

“I most certainly do,” Cody replied with a smile before initiating another kiss.

Once they pulled apart for air, the dark-haired man gently crowded the redhead back against the table. Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow in question, but Cody just kissed him again as he carefully pushed the other man further back. 

They both knew the moment Cody’s hand connected with Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. The Jedi gasped and shivered in his husband’s hold. He closed his eyes and let his head fall forward as his hand curled to clutch at the clone’s shoulder.

Cody pulled back. The dark-haired man’s one hand gently tilted the redhead’s head up so he could look into Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

“Look at me, cyare,” Cody said softly.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were already blown wide, but he did as he was bid. 

“Tell me if this isn’t ok,” the clone said carefully.

The Jedi shuddered, but said, “It’s ok. I want this. I admit, I’ve thought of it many times. Though I never quite imagined _those_ being involved.” Obi-Wan reached down and ran a hand along the side of the leatheris pants. “They do look _marvelous_ on you.”

Cody grinned. “Thank you.” Another gentle kiss. “Promise me you’ll let me know if it gets to be too much.” 

“That’s entirely the point, isn’t it?” The redhead asked.

The dark-haired man shook his head fondly. “I love overwhelming you with pleasure, but only if you’re enjoying it too.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan said softly, tugging Cody close so he could kiss him again. “In the unlikely event it’s more than I can enjoy, I promise I’ll tell you.” 

“Good,” the clone said, stealing another kiss as he rubbed his thumb along the lightsaber.

Obi-Wan shuddered. This was going to be exquisite; he could already tell.

“I think it’s best we get back on the bed before I do too much,” Cody said as he took in the look in Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“Yes, that is probably a wise move,” the Jedi agreed.

They moved towards their bed swiftly, both eager to see how this would go. 

Obi-Wan paused beside their bed. “Should I strip or do your plans involve a repeat of last time?” 

Cody grinned at the memory of making his beloved Jedi come in his pants like an over excited teenager. However, he planned to exhaust his husband even more thoroughly this time and it involved starting out differently. He pulled Obi-Wan into his arms once more and kissed him. 

“Let me?” The dark-haired man asked, skimming his fingers along the hem of the other man’s sleep shirt.

“As if I’ve _ever_ said no _that_ when we’re like this,” the redhead teased. 

The clone laughed. “Someday you might, just for the novelty.”

The Jedi snorted in reply. 

Cody made quick work of Obi-Wan’s sleep clothes, stealing one more kiss, before encouraging his husband to sit down on the bed. The clone ran his thumb along the lightsaber hilt, smiling at the sharp intake of breath he heard. It was interesting, Cody noted, that the kyber crystal within the saber reacted differently to him in different situations. His touch never caused a reaction like this on the battlefield. It was as if the crystal was sensing his own intentions and not just reacting to him in general like he had assumed. 

“It missed you,” Obi-Wan said softly

The clone had no idea how he was supposed to respond to that. So many thoughts and feelings welled up at the words. Some of them were harsh and sharp, reminders that it wouldn’t be the case if Obi-Wan hadn’t waited so long to come Home. He bit those back; they had no business in a moment like this. There would be other moments for those words. Other words were soft, loving. Those were the ones for the current moment. 

“I hope it knows how much _I_ missed _you_ ,” He whispered.

“It does,” the Jedi replied just as quietly. 

Cody gently stroked Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I love you.” 

Obi-Wan turned his head so he could press a kiss to Cody’s palm before replying, “I love you too.”

Cody leaned down and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead before climbing onto the bed. Slowly he stroked his hand down the lightsaber hilt, enjoying the way it made his Jedi flush. He moved further up the bed before he settled back against the headboard. He held out a hand and Obi-Wan crawled the short distance to him. Cody gently guided Obi-Wan to sit between his spread legs, leaving them back to chest. He pressed a series of kisses down the redhead’s neck and across his shoulder. It made Obi-Wan melt against him. 

“That’s it, cyare,” the clone said softly.

The feel of all that leatheris brushing against him was far more arousing than Obi-Wan had expected, even knowing how much he liked it generally. Paired with the constant pleased, contented hum from his saber echoing in his mind, he got hard fast. He was fairly certain he would have been able to feel the smugness and arousal radiating from Cody even without the Force.

“If I get you off like this now, will you be able to handle it if I take you while still holding your lightsaber?” Cody asked.

Obi-Wan blew out a breath. That was the question, wasn’t it. He was sure if they did that, he would be utterly useless for the rest of the day, but there was no denying how much he _wanted_ it. 

“Yes, but don’t be surprised when I promptly need a nap.”

Cody smiled triumphantly. “I think we can arrange that.” 

Obi-Wan shifted so he could turn to kiss the other man quickly. “Show me what you have planned.” 

Cody grabbed one of Obi-Wan’s hands and tangled their fingers together before resting their joined hands against the smooth surface of his leatheris-clad thigh. With his other hand, the clone placed the lightsaber on the Jedi’s lap. He slowly stroked up and down the saber while murmuring into the redhead’s ear. 

“Does it like the feel of that? Is it telling you how much it likes my touch?” 

The Jedi shivered. Desire rolled off Cody in waves, coupling with his own arousal and being magnified by the feedback loop from his lightsaber. Add in the feel of the leatheris under their hands, something he found incredibly arousing all on its own…Obi-Wan knew he wouldn’t last long like this.

“Yes. My lightsaber likes your touch,” the redhead replied as he took a ragged breath. “It feels so good, for both of us.” 

“Good,” Cody said as he pressed a kiss to beloved’s temple.

The slow, sensual strokes of the lightsaber continued. Obi-Wan quickly allowed himself to be swept into the pleasurable haze of their combined feelings in the Force. Letting himself go so deeply into the feelings made the quiet words being whispered into his ear seem far away. The occasional press of lips to his skin made him gasp, the additional touch without warning almost jarring. It was all so good. He whined when he felt Cody begin to rub their joined hands against the leatheris of the clone’s pants, while still continuing to stroke his lightsaber with the other. 

Obi-Wan came with a soft cry of Cody’s name. 

“Mesh’la. So perfect,” Cody said, voice low and pleased.

The redhead turned so he could bury his face in his husband’s neck. The scent of Cody’s skin was something he associated with love and comfort and warmth and _home._ It was so very comforting and grounding. Idly, he hoped his own scent did the same for Cody.

“Lay down for me?” Cody asked a moment later as he set the lightsaber down onto the bed.

Obi-Wan crawled over Cody’s leg before sprawling across their bed. 

The clone laughed as he reached into the bedside table drawer for the lube. He knelt between Obi-Wan’s spread legs, letting the redhead feel the leatheris for a bit longer. The first finger went in easily, so it wasn’t long before Obi-Wan was ready for the second. 

The Jedi squirmed impatiently, which rubbed his inner thighs along Cody’s leatheris-clad legs, the sensation making him gasp and whine. 

“Shh, easy,” Cody soothed. 

Two fingers became three and Obi-Wan moaned. The clone didn’t tease, but he also didn’t rush. He wanted his beloved properly prepped for this. Once Cody was satisfied that Obi-Wan was ready, he slipped his fingers out of his beloved’s slick hole. He stood up just long enough to remove his pants, before climbing back onto the bed. 

“Scoot down a little, cyare,” Cody said as he guided the redhead to where and how he wanted him before settling back between his legs. 

Obi-Wan’s arms stretched out above him on the bed. Carefully, making sure the blade would be facing away from them somehow the switch was touched, Cody placed the lightsaber hilt in Obi-Wan’s upturned hand. Obi-Wan curled his fingers around the saber, a questioning look in his eyes. Then, Cody placed his own hand down over the exposed top portion of the hilt, brushing his Jedi’s fingers with his own. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he realized his husband’s intent. They would _both_ be holding onto the lightsaber for this. Obi-Wan felt his brain short circuit for a moment as he processed that. Cody’s cock inside him, Cody’s hand on his lightsaber, his _own hand_ on his lightsaber, Cody’s arousal in the Force and his own…he knew he would be almost immediately overwhelmed. He knew, immediately, there had never been anyone else he would have let himself be so vulnerable with, but this was _Cody._ He trusted his beloved husband utterly. This would be intense, but he found that he craved it. He craved being so overwhelmed by pleasure and love and _Cody._ He wanted this more than he had realized. 

“Talk to me, Obi-Wan,” Cody said gently. 

“I’m good. This is good. It's…a lot; I won’t pretend it isn’t, but I _want this_ ,” Obi-Wan assured.

The clone smiled. He brushed a gentle kiss across his husband’s forehead, then pressed one to each cheek before claiming his beloved’s lips.

“I’ll take good care of you. Trust me.”

“I do,” the Jedi affirmed with a smile.

Cody moved Obi-Wan’s legs into the proper position, draping them over his arms, before pushing into him in one smooth thrust. Obi-Wan moaned, eyes already blown wide. Cody gave him a moment to adjust before he began to thrust. He set a steady pace, avoiding the redhead’s prostate initially, not wanting to overwhelm him too quickly. It was but a matter of moments before Obi-Wan was whimpering at each thrust, his eyes looking slightly glazed. Cody changed angles, bringing into contact with Obi-Wan’s prostate. 

Obi-Wan keened and writhed, fingers tightening on his lightsaber hilt before loosening once again. A second thrust to it and he sobbed. It was all so much _more_ than he had expected. He could feel nothing but Cody and pleasure and the pleased buzzing of his kyber crystal in the back of his mind and it was all linked together and echoing inside him. He had known it would be intense, but he had never expected this. He didn’t know how long he could hold on. 

“Let go, cyare. It’s alright. Don’t fight yourself, just let go,” Cody told him.

Another series of thrusts right to his prostate and the redhead knew he was close. He wanted to make sure this was good for his beloved too, so he gently reached out with his mind, brushing Cody’s mind with his own, allowing him to feel just a little of what he felt. It wasn’t as strong a connection as he could have made with a fellow Force sensitive, but it was enough. 

Cody came with a shout and the moment he did, Obi-Wan tumbled over the edge after him. 

They lay there, panting, for several long minutes before Cody pressed their foreheads together. 

“How do you feel?” He asked.

“So good,” the redhead replied, words tired, but clear even though his eyes were still a bit glazed.

They stayed like that for several more minutes before Cody carefully pulled out. He removed the lightsaber from Obi-Wan’s slacked hand before placing it on the bedside table. The redhead had all but collapsed back against the bed, eyes drifting closed. 

“I’ll be right back,” Cody said quietly before he headed to the fresher to clean up.

He cleaned himself quickly before grabbing and wetting a cloth and returning to the bedroom. He knew that had been very intense for Obi-Wan and he didn’t want to leave him alone for long.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan murmured as Cody carefully cleaned him up.

“I’ll always take care of you,” the dark-haired man reminded.

The redhead smiled. “You really do.”

Cody encouraged Obi-Wan to scoot under the covers before joining him once more.

He pulled his Jedi close as he settled back into bed. “Rest for a while, cyare. When you’re feeling up to it, I’ll make us something to eat. We can just have a nice, relaxing day in bed. Make use of that vidscreen everyone told us we needed in here. Find a terrible holodrama or two to watch.” 

Force, Obi-Wan loved this man.

“Sounds lovely,” he said as he rested his head on Cody’s chest. 

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Obi-Wan.”

“Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Cody.” 

Obi-Wan was asleep within seconds. Cody felt a wave of fondness wash over him as he watched his husband sleep. Then again, he also felt _incredibly_ smug and satisfied at having worn the other out so completely. 

He decided that they would _definitely_ have to do that again.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the amazingly talented [CobaltBeam](https://cobaltbeam.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
